1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, and in particular relates to a vehicle seat equipped with a lifter mechanism.
2. Related Art
A vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-184582 includes an upper frame of a seat cushion that has left and right side members and first, second and third connection rods that connect the left and right side members in the seat left-right direction. A left and right first link (front link) and a left and right second link (rear link) are provided between the upper frame and left and right guide rails (lower frame).
One end portion of the first link is rotatably connected to a front end portion of an upper rail installed at the guide rail and the other end portion of the first link is rotatably connected to the second connection rod. One end portion of the second link is rotatably connected to a rear end portion of the upper rail, and the other end portion of the second link is rotatably connected to a third connection rod. As a result, a four-jointed link mechanism is configured from the upper frame, the first and second links, and the upper rail, such that the upper frame is connected to the left and right upper rails so as to be capable of moving up and down.